


Agape

by NedMalone



Series: Les amours anciens / The ancient love [2]
Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Ember is still alive and takes care of the woodq, Ember loves her Forest, Gen, Lots of Descriptions, Pre-Brawlhalla, She is happy, and the Forest loves her as well, woods
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: GO DIRECTLY TO CHAPTER 2 FOR ENGLISH TRANSLATION !Ember aime le Bois-de-Croc. Et le Bois-de-Croc l'aime en retour.Ember loves the Fangwild. And the Fangwild loves her as well.
Series: Les amours anciens / The ancient love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786894





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agape : (ἀγάπη, agápê) : amour désintéressé, divin, inconditionnel, universel / charité. Ce type d'amour a été expliqué par Thomas d'Aquin comme « vouloir le bien d'autrui », dans sa Somme théologique. Catalyseur d’amour : esprit, caractère.

Y’a-t-il un endroit plus merveilleux que le Bois-de-Croc ? Ember est persuadée que non. Comment pouvait-on contempler cette étendue d’un vert si vivant, vibrant et dire avec sérieux qu’il existait un lieu autre, étranger à ces arbres qui grattent le ciel, différant de ces lits de rivière qui chantent sans jamais discontinuer, un lieu qui aurait ne serait-ce qu’autant de magnificence que ces bois ? Seuls une folle ou un timbré pourrait tenir ce genre de discours. Ou peut-être bien quelqu’un qui aurait abusé de la boisson des fées, celle qui retourne la tête et mélange fiction et réalité. Ember n’avait connu que deux personnes assez téméraires pour contester son amour de la Forêt en face d’elle. Deux âmes perdues et aigries qui déblatéraient des sottises, mais Ember avait demandé au Bois-de-Croc de les laisser en vie. L’archère les avait escorté dans une partie de la forêt où ils ne risquaient plus de se perdre et les avaient observé, tranquillement juchée sur une branche, alors qu’ils s’éloignaient en trébuchant sur les racines, leur silhouettes bientôt absorbées par le manteau vert. Plus personne par la suite ne l’embêta avec des opinions si étranges, mais il faut dire aussi qu’elle ne rencontrait pas grand monde, alors de là à trouver quelqu’un qui puisse utiliser sa bouche pour émettre des sons cohérents sans essayer de la rôtir ou d’envahir sa Forêt, c’était une cause perdue d’avance ! 

La Forêt hume en signe d’assentiment, ses milliers de têtes se hochant au rythme de la brise. Elles n’avaient besoin de la permission de personne, elle s’avaient l’une l’autre.   
Ember s’enfonce plus confortablement dans la mousse et écoute le dialogue de la forêt. Elle se délecte des bruits sourds, des craquements infinis, du tressaillement inaudible des feuilles sous les pas des insectes, ceux plus prononcés des animaux, le pépiement de la mésange, le roucoule de la tourterelle ou le croassement du corbeau, du rugissement des arbres chahutés par le vent que l’oreille confond avec des cascades à l’eau bouillonnante et furieuse, du bourdonnement qui emplit la tête lorsque le vent tombe et qu’il laisse derrière lui un silence assourdissant, un manque horrible noyé à la prochaine bourrasque. Elle se plaît à goûter les saveurs des bois sans bouger, elle laisse les senteurs de myrtilles, de baies et de miel exploser sur sa langue et son palais, inondant sa bouche de volutes sucrées, brutes, corsées ou fumées, tapissant sa gorge du parfum des fraises sauvages et des coings sirupeux. Elle respire, et à chaque inspiration elle aime un peu plus sa forêt , emplit ses poumons de cocktail de roses, camomilles, lierre. Elle s’étire, relaxe ses muscles fourbus par les acrobaties et fond presque dans le tapis de mousse. 

Son bras accroche une ronce qui perfore sa peau. Ember trésaille et attrape du regard la goutte de sang qui dévale sa peau avant qu’elle ne tombe au sol et déchire la mousse d’une tâche aux allures d’oxymore. Elle sent l’angoisse de la Forêt, qui gonfle comme un ventre d’ogre repu, et elle sourit tendrement. 

-Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. 

Elle se relève et va laver la plaie dans la gorge claire d’un ruisseau. L’eau se teint en rouge pendant une seconde, puis l’onde redevient normale, l’accident est oublié. Les oiseaux chantent, les feuilles bruissent. Tout est parfait. 

Une branche craque, quelque part sur sa droite. Ember s’est déjà fondu parmi les tas de ronces, semblable à une épine. Comme l’ombre d’une feuille elle s’élance sur l’arbre le plus proche et escalade son tronc. Elle est bientôt à l’abri des ramures du chêne qu’elle a pris comme perchoir, bougeant au rythme des branches qui entraînent son corps dans la danse des feuilles qu’elle a depuis des siècles dans le sang. Elle sait bien que ce qui est le plus visible dans la Forêt, c’est une masse mouvante au sol, ou une masse immobile dans les feuillages. Elle attend, elle observe, une flèche encochée dans son arc par mesure de sécurité. Soudain, des bois énormes crèvent les feuilles vertes, bientôt suivis d’une tête et d’un corps tout aussi majestueux. Un cerf immense, comme seul e, enfante le Bois-de-Croc, vient de sortir d’entre le rideau chlorophylle. Ember ne peut que le regarder, clouée sur sa branche, secouer ses bois pour en dégager les lianes emmêlées et les orties suintant de suc vert. Elle range son arc et pousse un léger soupir. S’il s’était présenté devant elle une bête dangereuse, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait eut le courage de l’abattre, pas ce soir. Le cerf leva la tête vers l’arbre d’où Ember l’observe encore. Immobiles, ils se toisent.

Ensuite, avec lenteur et majesté, le cerf fait la révérence. Il ne pousse pas un cri ; Ember sait qu’il paye ainsi le tribut de sa protection, et c’est comme si un ruisseau chaud crève la pierre et se met à couler dans la poitrine d’Ember. Elle sourit pour la deuxième fois en 2 heures (ce qui est un e prouesse et un cadeau qu’elle envoit à la Forêt, son propre tribut), et incline la tête vers le cerf relevé. 

Merci. 

En trois bonds le cerf la quitte, et cette fois-ci il chante en son honneur. Son brâme guttural rebondit sur les troncs, le sol, les ronces, les carapaces des punaises, et bientôt c’est toute la Forêt qui chante ses louanges. Ember se réadosse contre les interstices du tronc. Le Soleil se couche lentement sur le bois en teintant de sang les feuilles et les plumes, et Ember s’endort au gré du chant des scarabées et des papillons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a direct translation from french. English isn't my first language, pardon my clumsiness.
> 
> Agape : (ἀγάπη, agápê): disinterested, divine, unconditional, universal love / charity. This type of love was explained by Thomas Aquinas as “wanting the good of others” in his Summa Theologica. Catalyst of love: spirit, character.

Is there a more wonderful place than Fangwild? Ember is sure not. How could one contemplate this expanse of such a lively, vibrant green and say with seriousness that there was another place, foreign to these trees which scratch the sky, different from these river beds which never stop singing, a place who would have even as much magnificence as these woods? Only a fool or an idiot could make this kind of speech. Or maybe someone who has abused the fairy’s drink, the one that turns the head and mixes fiction and reality. Ember had only known two people reckless enough to challenge her love of the Forest in front of her. Two lost and bitter souls who broke nonsense, but Ember had asked the Fangwild to spare their lives. The archer had escorted them to a part of the forest where they no longer risked getting lost and watched them, quietly perched on a branch, as they stumbled away over the roots, their silhouettes soon absorbed by the green coat. No one subsequently bothered her with such strange opinions, but it must also be said that she didn't meet many people. Finding someone who could use their mouth to create coherent sounds without trying to roast her or to invade her Forest, it was along-lost cause!  
The Forest sings in assent, its thousands of heads nodding to the rhythm of the breeze. They didn't need anyone's permission, they had each other.

Ember sinks more comfortably into the moss and listens to the forest dialogue. She delights in the muffled noises, the infinite crackles, the inaudible quivering of leaves under the footsteps of insects, the more pronounced ones of animals, the chirping of the tit, the cooing of the turtledove or the croaking of the crow, the roar of heckled trees by the wind which the ear confuses with waterfalls of boiling and furious water, by the buzz that fills the head when the wind drops and leaves behind a deafening silence, a horrible lack drowned in the next squall. She enjoys tasting the flavors of the woods without moving, she lets the scents of blueberries, berries and honey explode on her tongue and her palate, flooding her mouth with sweet, raw, full-bodied or smoky curls, lining her throat with the fragrance of wild strawberries and syrupy quinces. She breathes, and with each breath she loves her forest a little more, fills her lungs with a cocktail of roses, chamomiles, ivy. She stretches, relaxes her muscles strained by the acrobatics, and almost melts into the foam mat.

Her arm catches a bramble that pierces her skin. Ember shudders and catches her gaze at the drop of blood rushing down her skin before it falls to the ground and rips through the foam with an oxymoron-like stain. She feels the anguish of the Forest, which swells like a sated ogre belly, and she smiles tenderly.

-I'm fine, don't worry. You do not have to apologize.

She gets up and goes to wash the wound in the clear throat of a stream. The water turns red for a second, then the wave returns to normal, the accident is forgotten. The birds are singing, the leaves are rustling. Everything is perfect.

A branch cracks, somewhere on her right. Ember has already melted among the heaps of brambles, like a thorn. Like the shadow of a leaf she rushes over the nearest tree and climbs its trunk. She is soon sheltered from the branches of the oak she has taken for a perch, moving to the rhythm of the branches that drag her body into the dance of the leaves that she has had in her blood for centuries. She knows very well that what is most visible in the Forest is a moving mass on the ground, or a motionless mass among the foliage. She waits, she watches, an arrow notched in her bow for safety. Suddenly huge antlers burst through green leaves, soon followed by an equally majestic head and body. A huge stag, like only could the Fangwild gives birth to, has just emerged from between the chlorophyll curtain. Ember can only watch him, nailed to her branch, shake his antlers to free them from the tangled vines and the nettles oozing green sap. She puts her bow away and sighs lightly. If a dangerous beast had come in front of her, she doesn't know if she would have had the courage to shoot it down, not tonight. The deer looked up at the tree from which Ember was still watching him. Motionless, they gaze at each other.

Then, slowly and majestically, the deer bowed. He does not utter a cry; Ember knows that he is paying a price for his protection in this way, and it is as if a hot stream bursts through the stone and begins to flow into Ember's chest. She smiles for the second time in two hours (which is a feat and a gift she sends to the Forest, her own tribute), and nods at the raised deer.

In three leaps the stag leaves her, and this time he sings in her honor. Its throaty roar bounces off the trunks, the ground, the brambles, the shells of the bugs, and soon the whole Forest is singing her praises. Ember leans back against the interstices of the trunk. The Sun slowly sets over the wood, tinting the leaves and feathers with blood, and Ember falls asleep to the song of beetles and butterflies.


End file.
